1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicular frame straightening equipment and more specifically is an apparatus for applying forces to members of vehicles for the purpose of restoring said members to their proper shape and position after an accident.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicular frame straightening has up to the present involved rather bulky structures for anchoring the vehicle while applying the forces needed to correct misalignments. Usually, some elevated bridgework or similar contrivance is used to raise the vehicle off the floor so as to provide access to the vehicle structure. Separate chain anchoring means ordinarily are used as well as multiple pulling means to achieve the needed directions of pull. It is also often necessary to disconnect the vehicle from the anchors and to provide a separate system to make measurements to ascertain whether the proper alignment has been achieved.
As a consequence of the foregoing, vehicular frame straightening equipment has, up to the present, occupied an inordinate amount of shop space and has been expensive and inconvenient to use.